


Jetzt hab' ich dich

by christophspowerstance



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Flirting, hand kissing, my first ever non-m/m fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christophspowerstance/pseuds/christophspowerstance
Summary: Attending a sophisticated ball, a particular man catches her eye.





	Jetzt hab' ich dich

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is based on [this picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5ee33377c252daf5e7bd91a71e1fe881/tumblr_p8zvqsfZRW1wc1vwso2_r1_500.jpg). 
> 
> As always, a big thank you goes to [Brig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle) for beta'ing this thing ♡♡

The large room is dimly lit by candle light, generated by noble looking chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She carefully takes a step inside. The amount of people is overwhelming; everyone is dancing gracefully in time with the music. A waltz, as far as she can tell.  
  
She doesn’t recognize any faces; everyone is wearing a mask to hide their appearance. The women all are dressed in aristocratic, impressing gowns, which sway in motion with their elegant bodies, as they share a dance with honorable looking men. She can’t differentiate between the people; everyone’s attire is dark-colored, the palette only ranging from Oxford blue to a deep, velvety red.  
  
Glancing further through the ballroom, she locates some tables in front of the large windows, full of generously decorated plates of food, large carafes filled with red wine, and luxurious candlesticks.  
  
Despite countless moving silhouettes being in the way of her gaze, she immediately spots a man seated at one those tables. He’s an ultimate contrast to the other guests: his suit is entirely white, the collar turned up to delicately cling to his neck. Even his skin is pale, nearly alabaster, giving him a mysterious and supernatural aura. Only when her eyes roam up to admire his face does she realize he’s staring at her from across the room.  
  
Quickly looking away, she takes a glass of wine from a nearby servant, thanking him with a slight smile and a simple nod of her head. She hastily takes a sip, suddenly feeling nervous. Fidgeting, her slender fingers unconsciously stroke over the cold, smooth surface of the wine glass.  
  
Not until two minutes later does she dare to look up again—and then becomes puzzled, when she doesn’t find the man in his original seat anymore. She looks around; he can’t be that hard to spot in his noticeable clothing. But even after scanning the room thrice, he seems to have disappeared.  
  
She can’t deny a faint feeling of disappointment forming within her chest. He was interesting. He caught her eye the minute she saw him. Irritated, she makes her way to a nearby bar table and sets her glass upon it. Next to her, two women are having a conversation, though it’s indistinguishable due to the vibrant sounds of classical music winding through the hall.  
  
It was a stupid idea to attend this ball alone, but her parents wouldn’t let her get away with skipping yet another masquerade. She already feels annoyance and boredom crawling up within her. With a quiet sigh, she brings her glass to her lips to take one, two, three more sips of the – admittedly delicious – red wine. She might as well take advantage of the benefits.  
  
“Good evening, miss.”  
  
A deep, smooth voice speaking right beside her startles her. Clumsily, she places the wine glass down on the table, so as to not spill anything. Then she turns around—just to freeze once she recognizes the man in front of her. How could she not? On closer examination his suit isn’t all-white; it has an eerie hint of gold woven into the fabric. She isn’t sure if it’s just her imagination, but it seems to slightly shimmer when he moves his arm to rest his hand against his chest. He gives her a polite, small bow. She feels flustered solely by his presence.  
  
Only when he straightens up again does she notice the biggest difference in comparison to the rest of the guests; he isn’t wearing a mask. His eyes are of undefinable color, accentuated by subtle wrinkles surrounding them, making him look friendly and intelligent. His thin, pretty lips are framed by handsome beard stubble. His pale, short hair vertically sticks up in the air.  
  
Eventually, she manages to come up with an appropriate response. “Good evening, sir.”  
  
She can hear her voice wavering a bit, but she’s quick to cover it up with a polite smile and a little curtsy, which he does seem to appreciate.  
  
Before she realizes what he’s about to do, he takes her delicate hand in his own and brings it up to his lips to press a warm, gentle kiss against the back of it.  
  
Her breath hitches for a second and then her heart begins to race, watching the man in front of her slowly withdraw and fix his piercing eyes upon her lovely face. A slight smile spreads across his lips as he asks lowly, “Would you like to share a dance with me?”  
  
His voice has a pleasant shiver running down her spine. She just nods, unsure if she could form a coherent sentence. With a smile that has his crow’s feet appearing, he politely takes her hand and just pulls her onto the dance floor, right in the center of dozens of twirling people. Gently, he holds her close to his chest. She feels his breath tenderly caressing her neck as they take position; their hands link, her hand rests upon his shoulder, his around her side, against the waist of her elegant dress. She has a feeling this evening won’t be as tedious as the others, thanks to this man, whom she has yet to even know the name of.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [wiener-blut](https://wiener-blut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
